¡Pon un Drapple en tu vida!
by Blackie-Noir
Summary: No hay nada más sensual en un hombre que verlo morder una manzana y saberse sexy al hacerlo. Porque no era una manzana de estas rojizas que gritan "muérdeme". No. Era verde como Slytherin. ¡Y la miraba mientras se llevaba lentamente la p*** fruta a la boca! Eso tenía que estar prohibido. ¡Que alguien le dijera que dejara de mirarla así!Regalo para Alexis Lestrange.Drapple/Dramione


_¡Hola! Debo disculparme…_

_Igual que parece ir y venir mi imaginación para "Maldito Chucho" y "Como el Perro y el Gato", me viene para tonterías así._

_El otro día vi en versión original Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban (mi libro y película preferidos de la saga) y me quedé a cuadros –en serio- con la escena del bosque, en la primera clase de Cuidado y Criaturas Mágicas._

_Ya con trece años me pareció insultante esa facilidad para resultar sexy, pero siempre ha "atormentado mi alma" (esto es lo que pasa por ver también Star Wars y enamorarse de Anakin Skywalker) la escena en la que, creyéndose el Dios Supremo del Universo, Draco Malfoy/Tom Felton mordía una manzana a ojos de todo el mundo._

_Hoy en día, con diecinueve años, me sigue pareciendo una de las cosas más sexies que un hombre puede hacer, si sabe hacerlo bien y esto me viene durando ya seis años…_

_Así que viendo vídeos en youtube, me llamó la atención en una entrevista cuando Tom se sorprendió al saber que había Drarry y Drapple, y decidí crear yo uno. No he visto muchos por aquí… pero quería plasmar algo de Dramione (que mi primer fic de esa pareja lo tengo medio abandonado, aunque tenga un segundo capítulo…) y de Drapple, que siempre me ha llamado muchísimo la atención._

_Dicho esto… bueno, quería dedicárselo a __**Alexis Lestrange**__, que conectó conmigo vía message (privado aquí en ) y me parece encantadora. En el momento tenga tiempo, "brincotearé"(es que me meo de recordar la palabrita, no puedo evitarlo xD) de ilusión y suspense al leer tus fics. Espero que te guste._

_Espero que agrade en general, con mucho cariño._

_Blackie._

OoOoO

No hay nada más sensual en un hombre que verlo morder una manzana y saberse sexy al hacerlo.

Podríamos establecer muchos paralelismos con los cuentos y las numerosas fantasías que rodean dicha fruta, pero ninguno se asemejaría –ni de lejos- ni mucho menos, se acercaría a la magnitud de la talla de lo jodidamente excitante que puede resultar el ver tal hecho.

La _tentación_. Eva mordió la manzana del árbol _prohibido_ del Edén, se la ofreció a Adán, corrompiéndose ambos por la maldita _**serpiente**_y siendo desterrados del Edén.

O la dulce Blanca Nieves, que cayó presa de un sueño maldito por la manzanita envenenada de la _víbora_ de su madrastra. Después, por supuesto, y siempre denotando los pensamientos socio-ideológicos del gran Walt Disney, viene el príncipe que la salva con un _beso_ de amor.

A Hermione le importaba tres huevos de Doxy's secos lo bonito que sonara esto. Sí, tal vez con once años habría suspirado por un cuento para ella con un príncipe así… ahora solo soñaba con _ese_ beso. La combinación debía ser inmejorable, decididamente.

_Ese _príncipe, en un _beso_ con sabor a m_anzana_. El paraíso, señores, para una ingenua de trece años y hormonas rebotadas.

El chico seguía siendo un príncipe en toda la extensión de la palabra: tenía dinero, mansiones que hacían verse chapuceros a los más preciosos de los palacios, porte, orgullo e intelecto dignos de la realeza. ¡Y tenía una manzana!

Una puñetera manzana en la mano, y se la llevaba con aire desentendido a la boca.

¿Quién se lleva una manzana para almorzar, pudiendo coger un sándwich del Gran Comedor? Miraba indiferente al resto de los alumnos, como si tuvieran que agradecerle el hecho de estar compartiendo el mismo oxígeno. El pelo rubio le caía de forma desenfadada por flequillo en mechones que daban ganas de tocar para ver si se eran tan suaves como se veían sobre la frente.

Hermione se obligó a tragar en grueso, y notando cómo se le dilataban las oberturas de la nariz, cogió y apretó con fuerza lo primero y más cercano que tuvo a mano.

La propia mano de Ron. Genial… ahora el pelirrojo empezaría a pensar cosas raras. Lo miró con cara de "no digas nada o te acordarás de mí", soltándose de golpe, y volvió la mirada al foco de la acción de la clase. Harry, hipogrifo. Eso.

Ladeó un poco la vista y comprobó de reojo que el rubio se había cruzado de brazos, como si le pareciera tremendamente aburrido. Su expresión denotaba cierto fastidio, pero ni aun así dejaba de ser guapo.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza. ¿Guapo? Merlín, céntrate. Se estaba volviéndose loca y el mundo seguía tan pancho. Seguramente se le habría secado el cerebro (a edad tan temprana) como a un tal Don Quijote de la Mancha que creyó haber leído hacía mucho.

Nah… sería mentir descaradamente sino se le reconociera que, aunque fuera subnormal perdido, la genética -en cuanto a lo físico- se había lucido con él. Tampoco era taaan subnormal, teniendo en cuenta que el entorno (sobre todo el familiar) condiciona los pensamientos y la forma de ser de las personas, y él no era un chico promedio en clase, pues sus notas estaban casi a la par que las de ella misma.

Y la manzana, sostenida por una mano nívea y angulosa, de dedos largos, yacía de cualquier manera a la vista del mundo. _Mordida, por la serpiente._

Tal vez pareciera poético… pero el chico tenía una boca y dentadura perfecta. La incisión en la fruta parecía extraída y fotografiada de un cuento de hadas.

¿Quién, por Merlín, en su sano juicio, mordía una manzana con tanta delicadeza y no terminaba hecho una sopa con el jugo que esta desprendía? Seguía emanando elegancia y arrogancia por todos los poros de su blanquecina y tersa piel.

La castaña escuchó decir una vez a sus compañeras de habitación que dependiendo de cómo quedaba la marca de los dientes en una fruta, así besaba la persona.

El rubio debía de ser un dios en eso, no podía negársele. Aunque claro, tampoco sus compañeras eran muy buena fuente en lo que a información se referían (desechó de inmediato la idea de la revista "Superbruja" que sabía que Lavender tenía guardada bajo la cama), ya que seguramente podrían hacer algo más productivo con un eyeliner que con la varita…

Pero estaba orgullosa, no había mirado cuando él la había mordido.

Porque no era una manzana de estas rojizas que gritan "muérdeme", encarnando la tentación. No. Era _verde_. Verde como su casa, Slytherin. Y sabía que podía caer hechizada.

Hubiera preferido que la manzana hubiera sido roja, más Gryffindoriana. Para reírse de ella misma: su famosa valentía se iría al traste si tenía que mirarlo morderla de nuevo.

Así que hizo esfuerzos soberanos y sobrehumanos en concentrarse. Era la primera clase de Hagrid, no quería molestarlo, tenía que salirle bien. Pero notó movimiento a su derecha y esta vez sí que quedó atrapada.

La miraba. La estaba mirando. ¡La miraba mientras se llevaba lentamente la p*** manzana a la boca! Hermione tragó en seco y parpadeó para que no le lloraran los ojos de observarlo tan fijamente.

Él sonrió, llevándose consigo un trozo de la pieza entre los dientes y masticando muy despacio, sin dejar de mirarla, ni sonreír. Tendría un confundus sobre ella, porque no podía ser normal el extasiarse con el movimiento de su mandíbula…

Pudo notar como algo mojaba sus braguitas de algodón cuando vio subir y bajar la nuez del chico al tragar. Eso tenía que estar prohibido. ¡Que alguien le dijera que dejara de mirarla así!

Se estremeció entera, y supo que él lo había notado a distancia. Se relamió y ella le imitó, pasándose le lengua (al contrario que él, que fue lento y deliberado), con rapidez y nerviosismo sobre sus magullados y resecos labios.

Y los mordió de nuevo, hasta casi hacerlos sangrar cuando lo vio sonreír de medio lado, con cara de "mírame y no me toques, que soy el rey del mundo".

Suspiró y se retiró un grueso mechón castaño detrás de la oreja, esquivando su mirada.

Harry aterrizaba, Hagrid aplaudía. Él tiró la manzana al suelo con desfachatez.

¿Se podía ser más sexy o es que no dormía y ensayaba por las noches?

Decididamente, tenía un problema: lo que acababa de presenciar era una perfecta pareja consumada por la exquisitez. No había cabida para ella en esa extraña relación, pero de verdad que ansiaba un Drapple…

Miró la fruta en el suelo, manchada de tierra oscura y su mirada conectó de nuevo con la del Slytherin. ¡Seguía sonriendo, el muy descarado!

Tal vez se pensara que tenía hambre o algo, que seguramente no podría permitirse comer así de lujosamente como él por su rango de sangre y todas esas tonterías que le hacían ver tremendamente tremendo…

Sí, Hermione era un poco masoquista, pero cualquiera pensaría así si su archienemigo la deslumbrara comiendo y sonriendo al mismo tiempo.

Sonrió cuando vio a Harry acercarse y rodó los ojos con tranquilidad al saberlo en tierra firme de nuevo, a salvo.

Pero esas imágenes no se le iban a ir así como así de la cabeza. La manzana _sucia_ de tierra en el suelo daba fe de ello. Como su braguitas y la sonrisa prepotente que seguía manteniendo el rubio egocéntrico en la cara.

Con trece años y hormonas rebotadas… Malfoy mordiendo una manzana entró arrasando en su ranking de sensualidad.

OoOoO

_¿Se merece un review o un manzanazo? Sé que no siempre hay tiempo de comentar… pero espero de todas formas que lo hayáis tenido para leerlo, aunque sea rapidito._

_¡Ahora tod s a atracar la nevera en busca de manzanas a practicar!_


End file.
